Unexpected Meeting
by Werewolfling
Summary: Jack and the other Guardians have an encounter with a creature that is not what it seems to be at first glance. What is it and what does it want with the Guardians of Childhood? Each chapter is a stand alone story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Rise of the Guardians characters; this was written just for myself, really, no monies will be made on it. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this little snippet.**

* * *

Jack floated quietly on a gentle breeze through the winter night. Darkness masked the landscape below, with the new moon blocked by clouds. He knew the way to his destination without needing to watch where he was going though. He was heading for the Pole for a visit with the other Guardians. It was something they had agreed upon shortly after defeating Pitch. Without an active danger threatening the children of the world, Jack was back to his routine of "snow balls and fun times". The addition of a regular visit was a welcome one in his life. It felt good to finally be wanted.

A dark wind blew passed him suddenly, sending him tumbling off course. He steadied himself in the air and looked around, "What was that?" He could barely make out movement, streaking through the clouds. A black shape swept by with a shrill scream, causing him to roll through the air again. This time, it turned more slowly and Jack could make out an equine shape. "A nightmare?" But Pitch was gone, his strength should be lost for centuries.

Changing position, he pointed his staff as the beast approached again. He blasted it with ice and it whirled away, wings on its back flapping madly. It shuddered in the air, shaking the frost from its body. The dark Pegasus hovered, blind eyes searching for its quarry. Soon, it turned enough to face Jack and screamed again, baring fangs at the boy. He tried to shoot it with ice again and the attack was brushed away with a shake of the mare's head. This one was stronger than the other fearlings Jack had encountered before. Without another option, Jack turned and ran, making a beeline for the Pole and Santa's Workshop. The black beast let out a bone chilling cry and took up pursuit, hot on his heels.

Jack could make out the lights of the workshop ahead of him; he sent a wind ahead of him to unlatch a window and put on an extra burst of speed. Darting through it, he slammed it shut and re-latched it. Jack turned toward the room with a sigh, leaning against the window for a moment. He looked up and saw Bunny, Tooth, and North staring at him with confused expressions. "Jack?" Tooth hovered toward him, "What's wrong?"

"I think Pitch might be back."

"What? No way, mate, that's impossible!" Bunny exclaimed.

Jack chuckled tiredly, "Tell that to the fearling that just chased me here." He took a step away from the window when he saw Tooth's eyes widen in surprise as she looked out the window behind him. Then the window exploded as the dark horse crashed through. It tumbled across the floor as everyone jumped back. Bunny and North grabbed their weapons as everyone slipped into defensive stances.

They could see this beast was different from Pitch's other creatures. It was flesh rather than the black fear sand. As it hoisted itself to its hooves, blood dripped from its muzzle, the skin scraped away from its forehead to its nostrils. Its eyes were a milky white-blue of a blind animal. If it were a real horse, it would be in desperate need for food, with ribs and hips starkly visible on its emaciated body. Rain rot marred its haunches. Its wings looked like they had once been feathered but they were falling away, revealing bat-like wings of a demon. Nightmare was an apt name for this terrifying vision of a horse. Finding its feet, the mare whinnied shrilly, rearing rampart in the center of the room. Ears flicked around rapidly as the monster settled back onto all fours. Behind it, Jack shifted his stance, stepping onto some of the cracked glass. One ear immediately turned toward the small sound and the winged horse kicked out. Only Jack's lightning fast reflexes saved his head from its hooves.

That attack acted like a signal and the four Guardians attacked at once. Even with all four attacking in harmony, it seemed impossible to land blows on the Pegasus. Luckily for them, the beast wasn't landing any of its own, either. It was relying on sound for their locations. The dwarves had the good sense to stay out of the way, scrambling for hiding places as soon as the fight started. The yetis quickly learned to leave the fighting to the Guardians, they were too heavy footed and the mare would quickly knock them from the fray.

This was the chaos that the Sandman flew into. It didn't take more than a glance to see what was going on. Sandy's eyes widened in surprise, never would he have expected to see such a spectacle.

"Sandy, come give us a hand, mate!" Bunny hollered. "This beast is mighty feisty!"

Sandy called up his sands, then to everyone's surprise, his whips flew out to entangle everyone. He flew down and grabbed Jack's wrist, yanking him forward.

"What? Woah!" Jack cried as Sandy pulled him off his feet. "Sandy! No! Stop it!" The Sandman was dragging him right toward the black horse. Jack tried to pull back, but Sandy was surprisingly strong. With a final jerk, Sandy pressed Jack's hand against the beast's forehead and it immediately stilled. ( . . . erfit. False shades. Destroyers! How dare he! I'll . . .) Jack could hear the angry commentary in his head. "Wait. Why? Sandy?" He looked to his friend, clearly confused. "You know this thing?"

Sandy nodded, patting its shoulder. Above his head, an image of him and the horse walking together formed.

"You converse with one of Pitch's minions?" North exclaimed. Sandy shook his head vehemently, the horse wasn't Pitch's. Sandy turned back to Jack and gestured to the horse, making a sand shape of a face with a moving mouth.

"Talk to it?" Sandy nodded while creating an image of a girl. "It's FEMALE?" Sandy nodded again with a roll of his eyes. The whole time there had been a constant stream of angry ranting in the back of Jack's head. "H-hello?"

The ranting stopped, (Yes? Who are you?)

"My name is Jack Frost. Why'd you attack me?"

(I smelled HIM on you.) She whinnied slightly at the thought and Jack got an impression of a dark man surrounded by beasts with glowing eyes.

"Pitch?!"

(You know him?!) She reared up, baring fangs and losing contact with Jack.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! We defeated him!" As she returned to the ground, Jack replaced his hand on her forehead, noticing that the skin had healed over and her hair had regrown on her face.

(We? Who is this 'we'?) Sandy floated up and tweaked her ear with an annoyed expression. (The Guardians, huh. Sorry, Sandman, I did not know of this one.) Sandy shrugged in reply. Jack idly wondered how a blind horse could understand Sandy. He sensed amusement from the mare at the thought. (It's because we are cousins in a way, boy.)

"Cousins?"

"Wait. I don't understand." Tooth interrupted. "Jack, you can understand her?"

"Yeah, somehow."

The mare lipped at his sleeve, (It's your age. Children have the most open hearts, so they can hear me the easiest.) Jack relayed her thoughts to the other Guardians.

"So what is this horse?" Bunny hoped forward, still carrying his boomerangs. "What's her deal with Pitch, then, if she's not one of his nightmares?"

(My deal with Pitch is that he makes a mockery of my purpose and distorts it into something even worse than it was already. People are being hurt in the process.) Her ears lay back against her head with the thought. (And as for me, I am a pet of Death himself. I am the NightMare. Not "a", THE NightMare. However, you can call me Mercy."

If anything, the horse's announcement made the Guardians look even more confused. "What does a pet of Death have to do with dreams?" Bunny demanded.

She snorted at him, (Sleep is first cousin to death, rabbit.)

"Bunny."

(Whatever, Leporidae.) She pulled away from Jack and he noticed with surprise that her form had changed, her body was filled out to a healthy looking weight and her wings were fully feathered again. She shook her head and wings to settle her mane and feathers then returned to Jack to continue the conversation.

North finally came forward to join the group. "You need to explain more, Mare. I don't understand why Death has interest in dreams."

(He isn't, not really. I am. I am a death pet, it's true, but I was created to preserve life rather than take it and if failing that, to grant mercy for the innocent and bare justice against the wicked. Nightmares for innocents are meant to breed caution, not terror. My worst dreams are for the wicked who are not yet fated to die.) She seemed to growl at that. (Pitch destroyed that purpose. He wanted everything plunged into darkness and terror. I'm not welcome on a good day simply because of who I am owned by, I don't need some upstart spirit thinking he can tread all over my work and making things worse.)

"He is called the King of Nightmares for a reason, Sheila." Bunny commented.

(Self-appointed king of nightmares, Bunny. It's meaningless to me. And even if someone appointed him, I answer only to my master and the Fates and even your MiM answers to the Fates.) She paused for a moment. (You say you defeated him?)

"Yeah, back in April."

(Where?)

"In a town called Burgess in Pennsylvania."

She nodded. (I thank you for that. I've got a long road ahead of me to repair the damage he did.) Sandy patted her cheek. (I know you've been helping, Sandy, you're too good to a dark beast like me.) She playfully lipped at his hair with a whicker. Then a whistle sounded from outside and Mercy lifted her head with ears pricked. (I'm being summoned. I apologize for attacking you, now that I know your scents, it won't happen again.) She stepped toward the window and crunched glass under her feet. (Sorry about the window too.) She broke into a trot and then leapt from the window, spreading her wings as she drove into the air. She whinnied as she flew away into the dawn.

* * *

Seeing Rise of the Guardians with Pitch's "nightmares" demanded I write a rebuttal of sorts, my mare does not like her reputation dragged through the mud, as you can see. Mercy is my own character, well, part of a character for a story that has be evolving for years (not a fanfiction though, it won't end up here when it's done) As far as I know there isn't any really myth involving a death horse like my Mercy here, I would say this version of the NightMare is my own personal mythos that came about from several sources. The first inspiration I can guarantee came from a King's Quest computer game (Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow, I believe). You had to catch the NightMare to take you to the Land of the Dead. She belonged to Death and her primary job was to take souls to the Land of the Dead, if I remember correctly. Granting mercy to innocents came later when I would see good characters in stories die in horrible ways, so I figured if the mare cared, she would spare them the pain of their own death. The sharing of bad dreams came about similarly, where these terrible people would escape death, she would curse them with an eternity of sleepless nights (that bit was pulled from Piers Anthony's Xanth books, as was the excuse for good people getting bad dreams). The change in her image is on purpose, you can't very well collect souls of innocents looking like an evil demon horse, but you can't very well collect the souls of the wicked looking like a sweet pony either, so her looks are effected by both her mood and the souls around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**As it was a snippet, and a small one at that, I wasn't expecting too much notice on my story, but a few people seemed to like it. That, and the fact that I adore Mercy and love letting her out for some exercise (horses need that, you know) I decided to add a couple more snippets. This is one of them.**

* * *

"Thanks, Jack! See you tomorrow!" Jamie waved as he heading toward his house. The sun had set and his mother had called him in for dinner. Most of the other children had already retreated inside.

Jack chuckled as he leaned against his staff. "See ya, Jamie!" He called, before whisking into the air. He spun through the clouds briefly, stirring them up to ensure that a fresh layer of snow would be ready for tomorrow, before heading for his pond. Before he even reached it, he sensed that someone was there. Gliding over the trees, the pond came into sight and Jack made out a black equine sniffing the icy surface of the pond's center. The spirit of winter approached warily, knowing that a dark horse could mean trouble. A flash of inspiration hit and he whistled sharply.

The horse jerked its head up, turning in panic. Wings spread from her back, fluttering nervously. Jack recognized her at last. "Mercy! What are you doing here?"

The NightMare turned to face him, seeming to sigh. Jack landed next to her and placed his hand on her forehead. (Jack, what a relief. I was afraid he was calling me back already.)

"He? Who?" Jack suspected he knew, but he still had to ask.

Mercy lowered her head, ears drooping. (My Master. He gave me permission to find you.) She nibbled at his shirt. (There isn't much time and I was hoping for a favor.)

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. What could he possibly be able to do for a pet of death? He ran a hand through his hair, "What do you need?"

(A last wish.) She sighed deeply. (A dream isn't enough, Sandy and I have tried, but it's not enough. Without your help, I don't think the poor thing will be able to rest.)

He almost pulled away. He did not like the sound of that. A final wish meant someone was dying. "A child?"

Dropping her head more, he didn't think the death horse could look any more miserable. (Yes, a little girl. She's been sick her whole life. She wanted to play in the snow but never could. The humans tried to arrange it but she's taken a turn for the worse and they had to cancel the trip.) She whinnied, a heartbroken cry. (She's not going to get better.)

"But . . ." Jack's eyes darkened and this time he did pull away from the black mare. "How's that supposed to help?" He wrapped his arms around his body, shuddering. He felt colder than he'd ever been, even than in his memory of drowning. He was the Guardian of Fun! How is that supposed to help someone who is meant to die? And a child no less!

A small pained sound broke the silence and Jack jerked his head up in surprise. Mercy was staring at him, he knew she couldn't actually see him, but still she stared. Hesitantly, she stepped forward and pressed her head to Jack's chest. (Jack, please. She's just a little girl, she deserves more than what she's been given.)

But a child in pain. He didn't think he could bare such a thing, sorrow and guilt raged inside him. Then he came to a surprising realization, it wasn't all his. Mercy raged for the children, all the innocents that she tried to save but failed. The sick grief of having to go through it over and over again. To take them away all too soon. She was desperate to bring light into that dark sorrow. "Alright, Mercy. Let's give it a shot."

Gratitude washed over him. (Thank you, Jack.) She flared her wings. (Get on, I'll take us there.) She started moving as soon as he settled onto her back, breaking into a trot and then a canter. It may have been over three hundred years before, but Jack thanks his lucky stars that his body still remembered how to ride a horse. Mercy threw herself into a gallop before spreading her wings, beating them in time to her hoof beats. Her breath came in short snorts as she fought to become airborne. Jack called out to the wind and it came, helping add lift to her wings. Jack wrapped his hands into her mane as she rose into the air. She gained altitude quickly, soon rising above the clouds. A swift wing adjustment angled her into a turn, Mercy headed in a south-western direction.

They chased the sun, in perpetual dusk, the sun had set in Burgess before they had left and here too it had just set. The flight was surprisingly short to Jack, though they came into a warmer climate than the cold boy was used to. With the sun set, the desert climate would rapidly loose temperature so he was sure he could handle it. "Is this Arizona?" He asked.

The mare whickered a confirmation and angled her wings to begin her decent. Jack could make out a small city ahead. Mercy spiraled into a dive, picking up speed. Jack's face stung from Mercy's mane and his own hair whipped back in the wind. The dark Pegasus slalomed around the buildings at a break neck speed. Jack whooped in delight. "Impressive, Mercy, you've got some skills!"

She whinnied a chuckle. (When one exists outside time, it's pretty easy to get enough practice.) Approaching one of the larger buildings, she flared her wings to cut their speed, then landed. (She's in here.) The mare informed Jack as he dismounted.

Leading him to the roof access, they went inside the hospital. Jack noticed as they crept through the halls that Mercy's coat was growing lighter in color. From black to grey and then white bleaching even that away. He tugged a strand of black mane out from the rest and the color bled away as he held it. "What's this?" he asked.

(Innocence.) She replied. (The light in the purest hearts shines and reflects on my coat . . . Mostly because it makes me less frightening.)

"Oh, so you're like a giant chameleon." He chuckled and she nipped him in reply. "Ow! Hey!" He shoved at her shoulder and she whipped her tail forward, causing him to get a face full of horse hair.

Turning a corner, they arrived at the children's ward of the hospital, still full of activity at the late hour. Mercy paused a moment and let out a soft whistle. The people seemed to slow and grow still. People who were standing found seats, beginning to dose off. The now snow white mare stepped into the hallway, delicately navigating around people and equipment. As she passed them by, the people fell into a deeper slumber. Jack looked into some of the rooms as they walked along. Some of the kids were still awake and some of them even met his eyes. That surprised him. How did he get believers this far south in such a small amount of time? It's not like he went out of his way to come down, his powers didn't work as well in a warm climate, snows didn't generally stick, and the people tended to be rather unprepared for it which could cause people to get hurt and Jack didn't want that. (It's a ripple effect.) Mercy sensed his confusion and decided to enlighten him. (Jamie believing in you was like a drop in a pond, sending out and touching kids who are more likely to believe. With each new believer, new ripples begin, spreading across the world. Once the process is started, it's far easier to gain believers than to keep them. You'll have to be rather diligent with your snows and frost to keep your believers.)

"Now that I can do."

(Good boy.)

They turned down another hallway and soon reached a door decorated with snowflakes and icicles. Mercy motioned for Jack to go first. Quietly, he opened the door, pushing it far enough to allow both of them to slip inside. " . . . ar light, star bright, first star I see tonight . . ." A little girl, younger than Jamie, stood at her window. She looked tiny and frail in her night gown, a knit cap on her head. " . . . Please let me play in the snow." She sniffed. "It's the only thing I want . . . please."

Jack felt his heart go out to her. It still hurt, knowing that she had such a short time left, she wouldn't have a chance to grow up or experience so many wondrous things. But how could he have even considered denying her wish because it hurt him. He conjured a single snowflake and blew it across the room. It tumbled this way and that before it floated into her view. She gasped as it landed on the tip of her nose. She whirled around and her mouth hung open. "Who're you?" She asked in a soft squeak.

"The one and only Jack Frost, kiddo, I heard about your wish and wanted to come help you out." He stepped forward to kneel in front of her, blowing into his hands. He opened them to reveal a tiny snow Pegasus. "What's your name?"

The girl's eyes widened in delight. My name's Penny. Is that for me?"

Jack chuckled. "Sorta." The little figure shook itself and leapt into the air. Penny squealed as it flew around her. Giggles filled the air as she carefully chased the miniature horse. Finally, the magic to move the snow beast wore out and it crumbled apart, filling the air with snowflakes. The little girl twirled in circles, dancing through the snow. The pair played for some time, making snow angels, building a snowman taller than Jack. She struggled sometimes, but Jack was there to help. Jack lifted Penny into the air, floating up for her to decorate the man's face. Mercy stood quietly in the corner, the girl could not see her, but her happy laughter filled the mare with joy.

Jack noticed Penny was losing steam. She yawned widely as Mercy stepped up behind her. With her head, she pointed to the bed. "Come on, kiddo, let's get you to bed." Jack said, helping her up.

She gave him a big hug and he lifted her into her bed. "Thank you, Jack." She whispered as he tucked her in. "Thank the star for me too, if you can." Soon she was fast asleep.

Jack tenderly touched her cheek, then stepped away. Slowly, he realized they were not alone, the shadows moved. Mercy nudged against him, pushing him gently away from the bed. (It's alright, Jack, it's Master.)

A shadow of a person formed on the wall, crouching on the shadow of the headboard of Penny's bed. It nonchalantly carried a scythe on its shoulder, much like Jack carried his own staff. A long rope seemed to dangle from a shoulder as well, no, Jack realized, it was a braid of hair. The shadow turned like it was looking at the pair and Jack felt a shiver when a gaze he couldn't see fell on him. Mercy bowed to the form and it half-saluted to her. It turned away and reached for Penny. Gently Death pet her head and the girl took a final breath then grew still. Then death faded away without a sound.

Tired, forlorn, Mercy approached the bed. She took a deep breath, exhaling over Penny. A tiny orb of flaming light left the little one's body. The death horse nudged the flame and it became encased in crystal, hanging from a chain that found its way onto her neck. She turned back to Jack and beckoned him with a wing. When he reached her, she wrapped the wing around him, pulling him into a tight hug. (It's okay to cry, Jack. It is something sad.) Her voice was a whisper.

So he did. He buried his face in her mane and wept for the girl he only known for a few short hours. And while no tears fell from the mare's eyes, he knew she wept with him.

An idea came to his mind, a tribute to that sweet light snuffed too soon. "Mercy, come on!" Jack moved to the window, pulling it open. He leapt out, calling to the wind. Eager to please, it flung him high into the sky. Mercy flew up to join him as he called in snow. She circled him as clouds gathered and snow began to fall. "What do you think? It'll snow well into tomorrow." She whinnied her approval then swooped up from below to carry him back to Burgess and his pond.

(Let's get you home, Snowy.)

"Snowy?!" He cried in good natured humored offense.

(Yep.)

They shared a cheerful moment before Jack sombered again. "How can you do this?"

(It's what I was made for Jack, just as surely as snow and ice are where your talent lays. If I don't collect their souls who knows how another death pet will treat them. Master had me made for a reason. You saw how tender he was, he cares but he's not allowed to play favorites. I get to play favorites for him. Besides, this way I know they pass on in peace and with dignity. Their last moments are happy ones. That's what keeps me going.)

Jack thought about what she said, it did make sense. "If you need a favor again, you can come and get me. I'll do it."

(Thank you, Jack. I appreciate it.)

* * *

Thanks for any interest, like I said, I like Mercy, she's my baby (and a bit of a mother hen). If anyone wants, I can write up a bit of a bio on her full character from her own story. I'm sorry that she has such a fondness for Jack (don't we all? :D) But while she's related to Sandy . . . their conversations would be rather . . . one-sided and do not make for good reading. (And if anyone recognizes my death without cheating and looking at my other fanfics, comment in the reviews. Tee hee!) I have another sadder snippet in mind, but I really want a happy one. Wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 3

So, after several months, I have returned. Mercy is back with a couple more little encounters. I have a couple more floating in my head, but don't expect them anytime soon. I want to put so effort into my other stories for once . . . Without ignoring college in the process, now that's the hard part.

* * *

"Jack!" Jamie tumbled through the loose boards in his backyard fence. Eyes wide and out of breath, he scrambled toward Jack's pond. "Jack! Can you hear me?" He yelled. "Come on!" His tone took on a panicked tone, "Jack, where are you?!" Something must have gone terribly wrong that cold January day.

"He's not here."

The voice startled Jamie and he jumped with a gasp. On the rocks above the pond, a black horse with a rider emerged. "He's gone of somewhere. We had stopped by for a visit, but missed him."

Jamie examined the mysterious arrival as he reined his steed to the side, working their way down to the lower bank. The rider was a young man dressed in black who looked to be about Jack's physical age, with a long chestnut-colored braid of hair and a scythe strapped to his back. That weapon, paired with the black horse, brought Jamie to a single conclusion. He scrambled back quickly, "Are you with Pitch?"

The older boy chuckled with a bemused expression. "Why does everyone think that?" The horse turned its head back, seeming to look at her rider with a snort. "Oh, is that why? We're going to have to set him straight one of these days. Damn copycat." He raked his hand through his bangs, then looked back down at Jamie. "Hey, Kid! Where's your coat? You'll catch your death out here dressed like that!" That comment made the horse pull back it's lips, baring fangs with a sharp whinny, reaching back to nip at her rider's leg. He pulled it out of reach and tugged the reins sharply. "Hush! It wasn't a threat! It's a statement of fact!" As the pair came closer, Jamie could see the horse was blind, relying on the young man to guide it.

"You're not a guardian, are you?"

"You're right, kid, I'm not."

"But you're not human."

"Two for two." The mysterious man leaned over, looking at Jamie intently. The paired locked eyes, brown to cobalt. "Now, what about you. Why are you out in this freezing weather without a coat? Must be really serious."

It's my sister, Sophie, she's lost. Our dog took off after something in the woods and Sophie followed her. Abby came back but Sophie didn't. Please, if you're friends with Jack, can you help me?"

"Friends?" The man chuckled darkly. "No. Jack and I have never met. Mercy here, she's met him though." He patted the horse's neck. "I couldn't help even if I wanted to, it's against the rules."

"But I don't know what to do!" Jamie wiped his arm across his eyes and stepped forward, reaching for the young man.

"Don't touch me!" The rider barked, reining Mercy back quickly. Hastily, he dismounted on the side opposite Jamie. "You can't touch me, kid. Let me leave, then ask Mercy if she can help." He gave the crying boy a tentative smile. "I doubt she'd say no, she all but lives for little ones. Trust me, there's still hope, but you can't waste time either."

"Who are you?" Jamie asked, "How would you know?"

"Simple, kid. I'm Death." With that, Death gave Jamie a slight nod of his head and faded from sight.

Jamie hesitated, looking at the NightMare looming over him. She seemed so tall to him. The mare whickered softly and lowered her head to be eye to eye with the boy. "He said your name was Mercy, right?"

She turned to lipped at his hair and then nudged her nose into his hand. (Yes, Jamie, my name is Mercy. It's a pleasure to meet you.)

Jamie jumped back in surprise, "You talk?!"

She snorted at him and then searched for his touch again. (Only with contact, silly boy! And really! You've met a six-foot tall talking rabbit! Am I really so surprising?) The boy stuttered, unable to think of a reply. Mercy brought him back to task, (You have a request?)

"Can . . . can you help me find my sister?"

(Yes.) Mercy pulled away to bow down on a bent knee. She motioned for Jamie to climb into the saddle. It wasn't the most graceful of mounts. Jamie climbed the tall horse's side like she was a jungle gym but at least he made it into the saddle. (All settled in, youngling?) She asked with an amused tone.

"Yeah, I think so." Jamie shifted uncomfortably. "I've never ridden before."

(I'll be gentle.) The mare chuckled. (Now, where did you lose Sophie?)

"In the woods, over to the right." The boy pointed before remembering she was blind and lowered his hand. The mare turned to the direction he pointed anyway.

The dark horse wove through the trees, nimble on her feet, ears twitching like mad. Occasionally she would snort softly. Deeper and deeper into the forest they went, snow and dead leaves crunching under Mercy's hooves.

Suddenly she stopped, (Jamie, I think I hear her. What do you see?)

The boy twisted in the saddle, looking all around. "Trees and snow, maybe some rocks." He squinted, "No. That looks like a house foundation."

(Where, Jamie?) The mare let out a piercing whistle.

"Straight ahead. Sophie!"

They heard a faint wail from behind the stonework. "Jamie! Help!"

"I hear her! Mercy, let's go!" He urged the horse.

Mercy bolted forward, rounding the foundation. Suddenly, the ground collapsed and her hooves plunged into a hole. A little girl shrieked from before the dark horse and Jamie was thrown from the saddle.

Mercy whinnied frantically, thrashing to free herself. She could sense the children, one below, cowaring from her hooves, the other just ahead of her, not moving. A think root had stabbed deep into her leg. She could feel blood running down to her hoof. She whinnied again, pushing back with her hind legs and up with her wings. With a few heaves, she was free. The black mare lay on her side, catching her breath before rolling onto her belly. She sniffed the edge of the hole tentatively. Probably an old root cellar, she mused.

"Horsie?" Sophie reached up, the hole just deep enough to hide the girl completely. "Cold. Cold, horsie, cold." Mercy stuck her head into the hole and the child latched on with a hug. The mare could feel her racking shivers as Sophie clung to her head, crying.

(Little one, can you hold on to my bridle?) She could feel Sophie nod against her head. (Good girl, hold on tight now, don't let go.)

Slowly, Mercy lifted her head as the little girl's arms wrapped tightly around it. (Almost there, you can do it. Alright, good girl.) Mercy set Sophie down on solid ground. (You can let go now, little one. I need you to check your brother.)

"Okay, Sophie."

(Step carefully.) The mare murmured before Sophie's hand left her face.

The small blonde carefully crawled around the edge of the hole and approached her brother. "Jamie." Sophie pushed against his shoulder. "Wake up, Jamie!" The boy moaned but otherwise didn't move. "Horsie, help!"

Mercy whinnied encouragement and struggled to find her feet. She was still at the edge of the root cellar and the ground crumbled easily. Finally, she found firmer ground and pulled herself up with a pained grunt. With an awkward limp she made her way over to the children where Sophie kept shaking her brother. The mare lipped at his face and hair, trying to rouse him, and sniffed him carefully. She didn't smell blood, which she thought was a good sign, but he was still knocked out. The dark horse licked at his face in concern.

". . . ab . . . by . . . stop it." Weakly, Jamie pushed at her.

(Jamie!)

". . . abby, no . . . you're too loud . . ."

(Jamie, it's Mercy. The horse? You have to get up. It's too cold, we have to get you home.)

". . . Five . . . more minutes . . . okay?" Jamie's hand fell limp as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Sophie began to cry, "Jamie."

Mercy nuzzled the girl to comfort her, (It'll be okay, little one.) Carefully, the mare grabbed Jamie's shirt and lifted him into a sitting position. Slowly, she lay own behind him, pushing the boy against her side. Sophie snuggled against her brother, grateful for the warmth. Mercy spread her wing, laying it over the children like a blanket.

Hours passed, Mercy continued to try to wake Jamie up. Sophie had stopped shivering and appeared to have warmed up. Hours had passed and it was beginning to grow dark, keeping the children warm at night would be much more difficult. Mercy was sure now that Jamie had a concussion as well and needed to see a doctor.

"Hmmm, what do we have here? A meddling child got lost in the woods?" The sultry voice echoed around them in the dark. Mercy twisted her head this way and that, sniffing the air and straining for the slightest scent or sound. She pulled the children closer and bared her fangs. "A new pet as well, I see." The mare's ears flattened at that and she snorted in contempt.

The sound of rustling leaves surrounded them and she began to hear whickers and whinnies. Then she realized, they were fearlings, Pitch's nightmares. Nuzzling the children, she checked them. Jamie still showed no sign of waking and Sophie was dozing fitfully. (Sophie, stay with your brother.) Mercy hoisted herself to her feet and dragged Jamie to lean him against a tree. Sophie latched onto him as soon as the mare had him settled. Mercy stood protectively over them, facing out into the darkness. She reared with a defiant roar of a whinny, pawing the air.

"Oooh, a fighter." The voice was close, she could smell the shadows and dusty earth that followed Pitch and the fearlings. "You think you can protect him?"

She snorted in reply, digging into the ground with a hoof.

A touch ghosted along her check and then a hand clamped onto her reins. Instantly she reared, flailing her forelegs. A hit or two landed, but the hand wouldn't let go. With a flap of her wings, she whirled in a circle. Her captor grunted when she slammed him into a tree and released her. She heard him retreat and rushed after him. No more than two strides from the children and she heard the rush of sand as the fearlings converged on her.

She kicked out, the sand horses were much harder to pinpoint than flesh opponents, every movement of every horse came with the same grated hiss of blowing sand. It surrounded the death pet and hindered her aim. For every blow she landed, it seemed there was another fearling to take the fallen one's place. They rammed into her, covering her in sand, latching on to her legs and wings, weighing her down. Mercy's injured leg gave out and she stumbled to her knees.

A hand lifted her chin, "I will have that boy, horse."

(NEVER, YOU BASTARD!) She moved as quick as a snake and bit down on his hand.

Pitch ripped his hand from her grasp and she tasted blood. "How dare you, flea-bitten nag!" With a wave of his hand, nightmare sand enveloped her, pulling her down. As the sand pulled over her neck and head, Mercy let out a sharp cry, a mare's panicked scream. "So, now you're afraid? Good, let me have that power, beast."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that's a good thing, Pitch, since it calls me here, and I have a bone to pick with you."

Pitch looked up at the new arrival, "Who are you?!"

The young man stood on a limb high in the tree the children leaned against. He leaned against the truck in a posture very similar to how Jack would stand. He leapt down, landing next to Mercy. He shouldered his scythe with a twirl and looked Pitch in the eye. "I am the NightMare's Master." Death reached down to stroke the mare's neck and the black sand retreated. "I'm surprised I've had to come rescue you, Mercy, that's what . . . the third time?" Mercy flicked her ears and snorted, causing the young man to laugh.

"You are not the master of nightmares, boy. I am their king, they obey ME."

"Your fearlings obey you, Pitch. You turn my mare's purpose into something perverse." As he talked, the dark sand continued to ebb away, when her injured leg was free, Death knelt to examine it. He whistled in surprise. "You did a number here, sweetheart, that'll take a while to heal." He gently brushed away the last of the sand and gave her bridle a tug. Once again, Mercy pulled herself up. Death turned her toward the children and slapped her rump to dismiss her. She immediately moved to check on the children.

Pitch was rendered temporarily speechless by this upstart ignoring him, "I think you misunderstand, boy."

The boogieman suddenly found a scythe less than an inch from his nose. "I misunderstand nothing. You misunderstand everything. You are one that really should realize that just because something isn't seen, that doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. The NightMare has existed beyond time, as long as there was life and death, eons before you named your puppets after her. Your time is only a drop in our own existence, Pitch, crawl back in your hole and let her fix the mess you have made."

Pitch stood straighter, brushing dust from his coat, then conjured his scythe. "Excuse me if I decline. I simply do not believe that you are telling the truth."

Death frowned and scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "Alright, if you insist." Giving no warning, he leapt forward, brandishing his scythe. Pitch raised his weapon just in time to block the attack. Death continued to press his attack, swinging his scythe with lightning speed against Pitch's own.

Though the reaper was smaller than the boogie man, he had far more experience on his side. The ferocity of his advance continued to push Pitch back. Even with the fearlings trying to protect their master, Death was able to dispatch them quickly while keeping his focus on Pitch.

It wasn't long before Pitch found himself on the crumbling edge of the root cellar. "Wait! Wait. Surely we can come to an agreement?" He pleaded.

The ancient youth looked back at his mare, where Jamie was finally coming around. "You plotted to snuff of the light of one not yet fated to die . . . for something as petty as revenge." Death half snarled the word, making it sound like something truly vile. "And also, you attacked what is mine." He turned back to face Pitch, fearlessly locking eyes with him again. "Either of those can carry a death sentence, you're lucky all I want is to banish you into the dark. Now go!" Death gave the taller man a hard shove, causing him to fall into the hole. Hastily, the fearlings tumbled after him, sealing the hole behind him.

Returning his scythe to the sheath on his back, Death returned to Mercy and the children. "Ya gonna live, kid?"

Jamie looked up, his eyes unfocused as he rubbed his head. "Yeah, I think so."

"That's good. Mercy has a soft spot for kids, it'd upset her terribly if you didn't." He leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "And trust me, a pouty mare is no fun to be around." With that comment, Death found himself wearing a horse tail as a wig after Mercy hit him with hers. "Hey!" He half-glared at her with a smile and she whickered sweetly before knocking him off his feet.

Sophie laughed at their antics, so Mercy turned to her and nuzzled her, causing the girl to giggle more. Finally, she pressed her muzzle against Jamie's cheek. (You think you can make it home if you have me to lean on?)

"Yeah, I think so."

(Wondrous.) She helped the boy stand, then helped the yawning Sophie onto her back. (Hang on tight, little one.) She flared her wings a small amount to help hold Sophie in place and turned to look back at her Master. (I will get them home.)

Death nodded, "Come right back to me afterward though. I want to get that leg treated."

(Yes, Master.) The black horse turned away, carefully leading Jamie back toward town. In the distance, faint calls could be heard, adults searching for the children. Soon they would be safe in their home, Mercy would make sure of that.

* * *

So, I have one more mostly written after this, with Jack again. ^_^


End file.
